The Horizon Effect
Histoire Andara meurt, succombant au cryochoc une heure après son réveil. Jamais elle ne pourra marcher sur la surface d'Acheron. Paroles Dans une mer cosmique Des fragments de notre essence Dispersés au-delà du soleil Dans une mer cosmique Une symphonie figé A tout moment, tout cela prendra fin Je perd ma peau de vie humaine Pour toucher la terre En l'absence du ciel L'air écrase ma poitrine Dans une mer cosmique Des fragments de mon essence Pour en devenir une progressivement Je me tiens à l'ombre des monuments A tout moment, ça va se terminer Mon dernier souffle Comme la braise se transformant en poussière Mon corps va se dissoudre Dans la mer cosmique Des fragments de notre essence Dispersés au-delà du soleil Dans une mer cosmique Une symphonie figé J'aimerais à nouveau respirer Cette machine Écoutez son rythme cardiaque Elle va chanter éternellement Cette machine Oh, Titan pouvez-vous m'entendre Accorde moi le sommeil éternel Je me tiens à l'ombre des monuments A tout moment, ça va se terminer Mon dernier souffle Comme la braise se transformant en poussière Mon corps va se dissoudre Dans la mer cosmique Des fragments de notre essence Dispersés au-delà du soleil Dans une mer cosmique Une symphonie figé J'aimerais à nouveau respirer En totale harmonie Observant cette machine Porter ses ailes vers le haut Pouvez-vous l'entendre chanter Pouvez-vous sentir son souffle Défendre ce que nous appelons la vie Pour la première fois J'ai ouvert mes yeux Je me tiens à l'ombre des monuments A tout moment, ça va se terminer Mon dernier souffle Comme la braise se transformant en poussière Mon corps va se dissoudre Dans la mer cosmique Des fragments de notre essence Dispersés au-delà du soleil Dans une mer cosmique Une symphonie figé J'aimerais à nouveau respirer succombe au cryochoc peu après s'être réveillé Paroles Originales Into a cosmic sea Fragments of our essence Scattered beyond the sun Into a cosmic sea A frozen symphony At any moment this all will end I shed my skin of human life To touch the land In the absence of the sky The air collapsing my chest Into a cosmic sea Fragments of my essence Slowly becoming one I stand in the shadows of monuments At any moment this will end My final breath Like embers turning to dust My body will dissolve Into the cosmic sea Fragments of our essence Scattered beyond the sun Into a cosmic sea A frozen symphony How I lust to breathe again This machine Listen to her heartbeat She’ll sing eternally This machine Oh, titan can you hear me Grant me eternal sleep I stand in the shadows of monuments At any moment this will end My final breath Like embers turning to dust My body will dissolve Into the cosmic sea Fragments of our essence Scattered beyond the sun Into a cosmic sea A frozen symphony How I lust to breathe again In total harmony Witness this machine Shift her wings upward Can you hear her sing Can you feel her breath Defending what we call life For the first time I’ve opened up my eyes I stand in the shadows of monuments At any moment this will end My final breath Like embers turning to dust My body will dissolve Into the cosmic sea Fragments of our essence Scattered beyond the sun Into a cosmic sea A frozen symphony How I lust to breathe again succumbs to cryoshock not long after she awakens Catégorie:Progenitor